Kamen rider yokai
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Hidaki yume was your adverage guy until he discovers a strange belt that allow him to see yokai! Using it he befriends yokai and fights to protect humans from malevolent demons the seishin no akuma. As kamen rider yokai will he save the world with his yokai friends? Watashi wa baransu o hogo shimasu!


My name is Yume Hidaki. I was just your ordinary guy until I discovered a strange belt in my shed and now I can see beings known as yokai. Now I have to face the revival of Seishin no akuma, malevolent spirits trying to destroy the human and yokai world. As kamen rider yokai my journey starts now!

Opening: speed break  
-

now is the time  
the day has arrived  
it is time to accelerate your life!

Let's go now is time,  
speed up your world,  
time to accelerate,

break free of the constraints of time!  
Go forth and free your soul!

Time is now,to break out,  
when I was alone,  
I spent so much time,  
running to the next day,

it's time to speed break,  
the dark memories are,just slowing me down,  
release your burden,

go free your soul,  
and head to tomorrow,  
time to break out of your limits,

let's go, one, two, and three,

acceleration break,  
time is slowly going fast,  
and I just can't break free of my own limits!

Let's go to the next day,  
a new tomorrow,  
is around the next corner,

let's break free,  
accelerate my speed,  
the time is now,to break free of my limits,

the days I spent wondering,  
are now fading fast,  
acceleration to the next adventure,

the world is just outside,  
waiting for me to break free,  
it is time, to break out my top speed,

I will never let my own limits slow me down!  
It's time to speed break,  
break the limit to go on,

flying high is my soul,  
let's accelerate to the next day,  
let's go speed break,  
to the next adventure!  
-

It was a normal day for a purple haired 21 year old man with azure eyes. He wore a black Hoodie sweatshirt and black jeans with black boots. He had black fingerless gloves covering his hands. He was doing what everyone had to do at some point. Cleaning out the shed of junk. This man went by the name Hidaki Yume. So far he emptied the shed of recycling able material such as plastic bottles and cans which gave him room to move into the shed itself.

It was then yume discovered two things out of place. First was a briefcase that looked battered and worn looking as if it was 2 centuries old and a stone Gashapon machine right at the back wall. Raising a eyebrow yume got closer before hearing something.

"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"

"Is the gashapon ... singing?" Asked yume snapping his head to stare at the machine in confusion.

"Feed me~! Feed me~! Feed me right now~!"

"And apparently wants a coin" yume couldn't help but note with a sweatdrop.

He took out a hundred yen coin. "Phew lucky me I have some change on hand" he said.

"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"

"Okay, okay hold on I'm getting to it" he said wondering why he was not freaking out about this as he inserted the coin.

"Feed me~! Feed me~! Feed me right now~!"

He turned the knob and a stone prize ball fell out of the bottom.

Taking it the man looked it over curious before straining to twist it open which after a bit popped open. he moved back when a puff of smoke came from the ball that was dispersed by the blue light that began to float before him. The light pulsed before erupting into a massive spiraling vortex made of a sutra scroll made of a blue translucent light, wisps of blue light spiraling about that.

"What in the!" Demanded yume wide eyed with shock unknowingly tripping over the briefcase in his shock which opened it, he could barely make out a figure in that light.

"Fu~shi~shi~shi~shi~shi~…" the figure's echoing voice reverberated as they gave a huge smile before a plume of magenta smoke dispelled the light.

he now saw the figure looked like a stereotype for a ghost-being a white body with a wispy lower half, large blue/purple lips, and a black line connecting both eyes.

"Hi~!" the ghost greeted enthusiastically, "Watashi wa Whisper!" he bowed formally before saluting, "At your serwhisp."

-  
Yokai: Whisper

Tribe: Unknown

Rank: Unknown

Element: Unknown

"What have I just got myself involved in" yume wondered wide eyed.

"I am what you humans commonly refer to as a 'Yokai,'" Whisper informed, zipping about him as he spoke quickly.

"Yokai?" Asked yume tilting his head.

"Hai! We are mysterious beings that cause mysterious events! And you want to know why I was in a Gashapon?"

"I guess so I mean not everyday you find a supernatural gashapon in your shed" I said alerting Whisper to their surroundings.

"That story dates back to 500 years ago!" Whisper informed, "A 'righteous' monk decided all Yokai are evil and he sealed me with great prejudice. And just how did I end up in a stone Gashapon?" he shrugged, "Who cares about little details like that. What matters is that you freed me from my loooooong imprisonment!" he pointed right at the surprised man, stars in his eyes, "You, yourself, and you!"

"Any questions?" Whisper asked.

"Why was it a stone gashapon?" he asked.

"NANI?!" Whisper exclaimed as he fell hard onto the ground in shock, "Th-That's all you can say?!"

"G-Gomenassai!" he apologized, bowing quickly before a question hit his mind.

"How can you exist?" he asked suddenly in confusion. "Your...you're a Yokai...Yokai...they don't exist...don't they?" he asked, his face portraying he was confused and unsure.

"Ah~You truly think that?" Whisper asked before chuckling, "Well now, Yokai are everywhere, you just can't see them usually. Haven't you ever had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom almost immediately? Perhaps the remote is lost, but you suddenly find it in the strangest of places?" he moved closer and closer to yume with each question, "Or, perhaps, you've even had a sudden urge to just start telling secrets without even aware of it? Perhaps even extremely bad luck?"

"Eh...but those are just common occurrences…" yume replied still confused. Before a certain incident from his last year of highschool came up.

"Wait there was one odd thing that happened in my last year of school! One of my classmates once speed by me at high speed and ended up pulling me into the air after him by the tail wind but thing was the guy was out of shape and was usually slow due to his weight! ...wait are you saying that Yokai have something to do with that?" Yume realized what the being known as Whisper must have been implying.

"Correct!" Whisper informed, "Many unusual things can be connected to different Yokai. That friend you mentioned were most likely Inspirited by a Yokai at that time." he then let out a scream before bowing to the man, "Ah! Gomenassai! I forgot to ask for the name of my new master?"

"Master?" yume tilted his head.

"Of course. I am not just any regular Yokai,you know" Whisper twitched a finger at him before bowing, "I am a Yokai Butler, a Yokai who acts as a guide and assistant to whomever is my master or mistress."

"O-Oh! I...Watashi wa Hidaki Yume" said yume nervously.

"Demo...Y-You don't have to be my butler if you don't want to, Whisper-san," yume tried to say not feeling like suddenly having a servant in his life.

"Of course I do! You freed me from 190 years of imprisonment! That's 2,280 months! That's 9,880 weeks! That's 69,397 days! That's 99,930,310 minutes that have passed by just like THAT! We Yokai don't age," Whisper informed, "And since you released me, I shall become your Yokai Butler! No exceptions. And as a sign of that bond..." he turned around before turning once more, holding something up, "A gift from me to you!"

The object he handed yume was a white wristwatch with a kind of dome with the clock face looking like a pinwheel of four different colors. Pink, blue, green and purple if he wasn't mistaken.

"This, my dear master, is a spectacular device. This is the great and the amazing Yokai Watch!" Whisper informed before putting it around yume's left wrist, "With it, you can see all kinds of Yokai."

"Wait if this allows me to see yokai then how am I able to see you?" Yume asked confused.

"Hmm...I do believe that when I was released, the pent-up energy that sealed me into it may have allowed you to at least be able to always see me," Whisper theorized.

"Makes as much sense as anything" said yume thinking it was very likely.

"So long as you use the Yokai Watch and shines its light on a Yokai, they'll be revealed to those who know of the existence of Yokai! Meaning that any Yokai that is revealed when you are near, you will be able to see them as well." Explained Whisper getting back on track.

"Yume - kun, press the button on the side of it," Whisper informed.

"Button?" Yume tilted his head before holding up the Yokai Watch and pushing a circle-shaped button on the side, causing the top to flip up, "Oh! The bubble came up!"

"Bubble? No, that is the lens for the Yokai Watch," Whisper informed as a soft blue light shined under the lens, "Now then, try looking around with it. I can feel something here, so it's most likely another Yokai."

Nodding Yume moved the light arround but what it finally revealed wasn't a yokai at all much to their shock. It resembled a black humaniod with a dark aura arround it looking much like a dragon.

"What in the world is that" asked yume wide eyed and confused.

"I don't know! I never encountered something like this wisp!" Said Whisper also wide eyed and confused.

"Hmm a ningen who can see us Seishin no akuma? No matter once I find that Yokai driver the balance between the yokai and human world will be destroyed!" Said the monster curious before ignoring them.

"Yokai Driver?" asked yume confused.

"Destroy the balance! But that will cause chaos why would you want that!" Said Whisper shocked at what he was hearing.

"Humans and yokai have lived in this world long enough! It's time for a new world to take over" said the dragon with a growl.

It was then Yume noticed the open briefcase next to him and opened it fully to see a belt version of the yokai watch he had gotten with a plain white medal that had a small indent shaped like a willow the wisp. Oddly the belt strap was missing leaving the buckle. It seemed this got the seishin no akuma's attention.

"The yokai driver!" Said the kaijin before moving to grab it but yume got it and the Medal away from the being and ran out of the shed while the kaijin was surprised.

"Yume what are you doing!" Asked Whisper following him.

"I just can't let that thing grab it if what you said is true if they get their hands on it everything I know would be gone. That means it will be up to me to protect it from getting into the wrong hands. I finally know just what I'm going to do with my life! I want to protect this world and the yokai world!" yume explained spinning around to see the dragon akuma had also ran out.

"But what can you do! You can't fight him" said Whisper worried about his new master.

"Sometimes Whisper you have to take a risk to protect those you care about!" Said yume placing the yokai driver to his waist much to their shock. The yokai driver glowed before blue ghostly fire shot out the left side and circled around to the right and formed a belt strap looking like the one on the yokai watch. Taking a breath yume hit the button on the driver opening up the lense and noted there seemed to be a rail in the center with a slot big enough for a medal. Taking the black willow the wisp medal out it glowed before becoming ghostly white with a light blue background where a larger wisp emblem was displayed.

"Yosh ikuze!" Said yume sliding in the Medal then closed the lense.

 **Ue no settei! Seishin! Shuzoku: Seishin ga ue ni norimasu!**

Was heard before a tune started to play as the same flames shot out and covered yume before becoming the same script like light that formed before Whisper manifested.

 **Chōsa! Seishin ni mondai o haaku!**

When it died down the kaijin and yokai were surprised. Where yume once stood was now a armored figure. He was donned in a black bodysuit with blue fire like patterns with a white chest plate that looked like a vest with what looked like the bottom half of a trench coat covering the upper legs. It was held to the body by the yokai driver. Over the arms was white guantlets that were fingerless to resemble fingerless gloves around the hands. The knees had a band around them with the front portion looking like flames. The helmet was basically black with a smooth features faceplate and had white compound lenses. Molded above the eyes was a design like a fedora in white with a black stripe. Set in the center of the stripe was a round led light in the shape of a wisp.

He flicked his wrists before he looked himself over.

"Well wasn't expecting this" said yume noting he still had the yokai watch around his left wrist for some reason.

"Onore! You became the kamen rider!" Roared the akuma in a rage.

"Kamen ... rider?" Asked yume confused.

Shaking off his confusion the now cristened rider entered a muy Thai stance. Both moved to the left soon entering the nearby wherehouse district where their fight actually started.

Yume barely blocked a kick and continued to use his martial arts style to fight the dragon akuma making sparks fly off both of them from the clash. Panting yume skidded back a few feet leaving a twenty yard distance between himself and his foe. It was then he noted the yokai watch had the lens opened and that there was a slot for a medal on it like in the driver. Whisper had been watching the fight with worry but gasped as he saw his ward open the yokai driver and remove the Medal before sliding it in the yokai watch.

"Nani! What are you doing! That's the summon mode of the yokai watch!" Said Whisper wondering what his ward was thinking.

Not hearing him yume pressed the button again on the watch.

" Watashi wa baransu o hogo shimasu!" Said yume his voice full of determination.

 **Soultimate! Seishin no fināre!**

Was heard as a ghostly blue aura formed around yume as he removed the now glowing medal from the watch and placed it back into the driver and closed it.

 **Seishin no jōka sutoraiki!**

Moving his arms in a circle before crossing his wrists he spun them around moving the resulting overlapping hands in front of his body as he bent his legs moving the right foot back behind him a image of the tribe emblem appeared behind him when he spread his arms to the side for balance. Jumping up the emblem was absorbed into his right foot which became engulfed in blue ghostly flames as yume flipped into a drop kick.

"Hah!" Roared yume as he landed the drop kick on the akuma making it roar as the dark aura was dispersed before yume kicked off the kaijin his coat tails moving from the movement until he landed in a crouch away from the monster. Blue electricity moved over the akuma as it stumbled back.

"Onore! Kamen rider!" Roared the akuma before it exploded into flames before the explosion imploded the same script like light as before only ghostly white now absorbed it before it formed a medal that fell to the ground and rolled on its edge to yume who picked it up. On it was a image of a dragon head with Fire surrounding it. Flipping it yume caught it and held it to the lense of his driver on instinct. It glowed before being absorbed into the driver making a canister to form on his right hip that had a small lid that on flipping it open now held the new medal.

Taking a deep breath yume opened the driver and removed the seishin medal before closing it making the armor dispelled as the ghostly flames leaving yume back to normal.

"What was with the kamen rider thing and why were the akuma after the driver?" Wondered yume panting before falling into a seating position barely able to stand.

"Looks like we need to do some research whisp. I fear things have changed gravely in the 500 years I was sealed. And I fear the answers we may find won't be good" said Whisper floating to his new ward.

"And you better teach me what else this watch can do" asked yume looking to his guide to the world he entered now.

"Well first off when you slid that medal of yours into the watch it usually activates the summoning mode for the yokai medals to summon yokai you befriended. But I didn't expect you to use a Soultimate a ultimate move certain yokai can use that way as that being" informed Whisper giving his ward a stern look.

"Yokai medal" asked yume.

"I'll explain more on those at a later date right now you need to recover from that battle. I fear this won't be the last we see of the akuma. First thing tomorrow we are going to locate some yokai for infomation on these akuma, that driver and what a kamen rider is" said Whisper helping his ward up and yume sighed agreeing with his butler heading home to his room.

It was this day that yume's life had changed forever and became tied to a fate beyond his wildest dreams. Unnoticed that they were being stared at by a figure on top of a wherehouse before vanishing.

(End chapter)

A/N: Phew finally finished this. Hey there everyone I got inspired by gammatron's kamen rider ghost yokai chronicles story. Turns out he and I both were designing our own version of kamen rider yokai. I won't give out any spoilers for gammatron's version but I have the feeling it won't be long until you find out. I'm sorry if the fight scene was sub par it's kind of hard to imagine fights in detail. Anyway let's get to the rider check after the preveiw!

-  
Jikai kamen rider yokai!

Yume and Whisper investigate what happened meeting up with a yokai in trouble!

?: you have to help me I don't want to become a akuma!

In the process yume learns the difference between his medals and yokai medals!

Yume: they are completely different the ones I used yesterday look nothing like these yokai medals!

?: that's because the medals you use are called tribe medals and ability medals.

But can yume as kamen rider yokai handle this next foe? Yokai 2- a new ability! Spirit dragon burst!

Yume: Watashi wa baransu o hogo shimasu!

*rider! Fashion check!*

Whisper: hello minna-san! Today we are looking at!

 **Ue no settei! Seishin! Shuzoku: Seishin ga ue ni norimasu!** **Chōsa! Seishin ni mondai o haaku!**

Whisper: kamen rider yokai tribe spirit! In this form yokai can control spiritual arts to fight and can clense evil spirits effectively purifying them. His design is that of a detective and a bit based off kamen rider double and skull in the helmet. Combined with what his medal is called it is possible his abilities are based off Yusuke urameshi the spirit detective as well. His medal is what's known as a tribe medal which when used in the yokai driver creates armor based on that tribe of yokai. His finisher is!

 **Soultimate! Seishin no fināre! Seishin no jōka sutoraiki!**

Whisper: the spirit clense strike! This Soultimate sure kill move concentrates yokai's spiritual energy into a kick full of purifying power! When a akuma is struck by this their remains get sealed into a medal based off their own ability move. How kamen rider yokai uses it we will just have to see. This has been rider fashion check! See you next time whisp!


End file.
